


The Nymesis Codex

by hotot



Series: Nymesis [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Languages, Dictionary, Gen, Glossary, Index, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotot/pseuds/hotot
Summary: A refrence for lore that falls outside of the canon Mass Effect universe, as seen in the Nymesis series. Entries include an alien languages glossary, a timeline of events, and lore entries for quick refrence.





	1. Timeline of Events

2154 CE - [REDACTED] “Nym” Shepard is born in Salvador, Bahia, Brazil to Alexis and Beatriz Shepard.

2155 CE - The Shepard family, including their ten year old son and year old daughter move to Mindoir

2160 CE - Mindoir is attacked by pirates and is decimated. There are no known survivors, Shepard family killed.

  * Nym is later found by a scavenger crew and brought to Omega
  * Nym is cared for by Aria and a wide array of Omega denizens, as part of Aria’s mission to train and influence talented youth-- namely biotics.



2165 CE - Shepard and  meets the Spectre Saren on Omega

  * Starts ongoing gene therapy/modification.



2169 CE - Shepard is subjected to “melding resistance conditioning,” ordered by Aria and lead by the asari, Rhi'hesh Shurta.

  * Receives first biotic amp implant, L2



2170 CE - Shepard gets her shuttle

  * Suffers from amp side effects, undergoes multiple surgeries and upgrades



2171 CE - Shepard visits earth, runs away from Omega a lot, almost enlists in the Alliance

2172 CE - Shepard moves to Illium for Eclipse/Command training

2174 CE - Shepard refuses to murder a target in cold blood to finalize her initiation/end her training, and gets kicked out of Eclipse, is tortured by Jona Sederis before she escapes.

2175 CE - Shepard starts freelancing in the Traverse and the edges of the Terminus, receives L3 implant upgrade

  * Meets/starts affair with Zaeed Massani



2176 CE - Shepard helps organize colonists on Elysium during the Blitz.

2178 CE - Shepard partners with Alliance Corsairs to lead a black ops mission, wipes out slavers on Torfan

  * Meets Nihlus Kyrik, who uses Spectre status to protect her from prosecution and Alliance custody, Torfan is covered up and only rumors about a “Butcher of Torfan” are circulated, not attached to Shepard’s reputation



2180 CE - Shepard applies for Spectre status

2181 CE - Shepard interviews with the Council and is partnered with Nihlus for training and field work

2183 CE - Nihlus Kyrik is killed on Eden Prime

  * Shepard is recalled to the Citadel and grounded until further notice
  * Commander Fisher is made the first human Specter
  * Events of Mass Effect 1 happen while Shepard is grounded on the Citadel
  * Attack on the Citadel by Sovereign, council dies
  * Shepard resigns her Spectre candidacy after being stonewalled by the new Council and Udina and leaves Council Space, freelances for months
  * The Normandy is destroyed by an unknown force, and Commander Fisher is killed
  * Shepard returns to Omega for the first time since her Spectre candidacy
  * Garrus Vakarian quits C-Sec and moves to Omega



2184 CE - Events of “Aim” begin.


	2. Timeline of Events

**Asari**

_Affeld D’lar_ (idiom) - Placement of mind - roughly being in the right place at the right time

 

**Batarian**

_Banduan (noun) --_ one of several proletariat/working Caste language of the Batarian homeworld

 _Kem (noun) --_ A common batarian fruit, recognizable to humans as a sort of apple/melon cross

 

**Drell**

_Dar-vash_ (adjctive or noun) - Driven and unstoppable. The equivalent of “juggernaut.” Used to describe someone’s fundamental nature.

 _Kemoak_ (noun) - Literally “mind shrouding body.” The spiritual aura surrounding a person’s body that some drell can interpret as color or sensation

 

**Turian**

_Crsai_ (proper noun) -- the name for someone a turian is pair or trio-bonding with

 _Kain_ , _kain’ak, kain’k_ (verb) -- sex. Refers to any sexual activity between two people who aren’t bonded or bonding. Inflection and subvocal use can nuance the word to mean anything from "sex for reproduction," to "dirty fucking."

 _Kri (exclamation) --_ turian hierarchy slang for yes, or agreed.

 _Meu_ (adjective) -- unclean

 _Naksea (noun) --_ Literally “sound of Spirit death.” A mythological phenomenon. A being of noise and fear that stalks where spirits are weak and kills them. Associated with screaming, whaling, and most recently, the sound that Reapers make.

pyjak _kian’k maf (phrase) --_ dirty pyjak sex. A turian slur for xenophilia with dextro-levo pairings, particularly directed at humans

 _Rhet_ (noun) -- extremely derogatory word for someone who does not know their place

 _Vinulas (verb)_ \-- the act of courtship, literally “profound change”


End file.
